Dawn of the Clans (My Way) 1
by Warri0rsFanficti0n
Summary: This is Erin Hunter's Dawn of the Clans redone in a way that makes sense to me. Moor cats come up with the idea of boundaries and strongly suggest for the other cats to follow. Medicine cats are originate from a group of cats who come together to learn about herbs. Not to mention, the regular romance, action, and all around drama.


Dawn of the Clans (My Way) 1

 **Allegiances**

 **Rogues:** River Dapple- A blue-gray tabby she-cat with a lithe frame

Snow Splash- A ginger tom with white splotches on his chest, paws, and muzzle

Oak Fur- A sleek brown tom with yellow-green eyes

Rabbit Hop- a sleek brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Wind Branch- A brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Ice Cliff- A brown tabby tom with white chest, paw, muzzle and fur around his blue eyes

Scattered Leaves- A calico she-cat with green eyes

Wave Foam- A white cat with forest-green eyes

Squirrel Feet- A large ginger tom with green eyes

River Heart- A pale, ginger she-cat with green eyes

Shadow Pelt- A black she-cat with yellow eyes

Black Rock- A black tom with blue eyes

Rat Whisker- A white tom with black splotches and yellow eyes

Badger Claws- A fluffy light-gray tom with a black paws

Water Stones- A green-eyed silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle, chest and paws

Ground Bird- A short-furred, tan tabby she-cat with dull orange eyes

Frog Leap- A long-furred, gray-brown cat with green eyes

 **Prologue**

A gray-blue tabby she-cat rushed to the moor. "Where are you Snow Splash?" she mewed to herself. _He said he was hunting in the moor. But I don't see him._

River Dapple, the gray-blue she-cat had been resting in the comfort of the forest in bramble bushes with her mate Snow Splash. When she woke up at dawn she discovered that he had left again for his usual dawn hunting routine. But this morning, it was different. Because this morning, she started to feel ripples of pain along her spine and stomach as soon as she woke up. She looked down at her plump belly as she stood up, body tensing, and bowed her head in pain. She was kitting.

With the sudden realization, River Dapple took off to the moors to find her mate, leaving the shelter of her bush den. Upon reaching the moor, Snow Splash was nowhere to be found. _That cat could be anywhere by now if he was chasing a rabbit,_ she thought. She tried to part her jaws to scent the air, but she immediately clamped them shut as another ripple of pain burst through her.

"I need to keep going." the she-cat told herself. She began to look around. Although it seemed there was no hope, River Dapple wouldn't give up. She didn't just want Snow Splash to be there to see their kits, but she needed him there to help her. She had never kitted before, and she was scared.

Suddenly, River Dapple's knees buckled over, interrupting her walking. She toppled over, digging her claws into the grass as she tensed with pain. She tried to get up, but the pain was too strong. River Dapple was tense while the first kit slid out. She started to concentrate on kitting as her second kit arrived, followed by the third.

It was at that moment that Snow Splash joined River Dapple, and immediately started licking the transparent sacs off their kits. River Dapple noticed that there was one kit that he licked with more urgency than the others, who were already searching for their mother's milk.

 **Chapter One**

Thunder Stripes opened his night-blue eyes and twitched his ear as he felt something pass over it. It was his sister's tail once again.

"Hey, cut it out." Thunder Stripes hissed with a flick of his ear.

"Oops, sorry." Dove Feather mewed, opening her bright blue eyes. "Whose turn is it to hunt with Snow Splash today?"

"Yours. Mousebrain." Thunder Stripes muttered irritably.

"Then come on." Snow Fur looked toward his daughter, eying her proudly.

"Why can't I come too?" whined Thunder Stripes.

"You know why." River Dapple replied. "You have to stay here so with me and guard the den."

Thunder Stripes groaned, wrapping his own tail over his face. He was predicting an uneventful day, so he decided to take a nap.

Thunder Stripes awoke to the sound of his mother screaming. He opened his eyes to see her gray-blue stomach over him. "What are you doing?" he mewed, flattening his ears in annoyance. As quick as Thunder Stripes could get his words out, his mother went flying off of him. He looked up to see her body being held in the jaws of a fox.

Thunder Stripe's fur rose as he shrieked in terror. He found that his claws were already unsheathed. He dived forward, clawing at the fox's hind legs. The fox fell forward in shock, dropping his mother onto the grassy floor of the den. The fox shoved Thunder Stripe underneath the bushes of the den with a massive paw.

The fox paused for a second, as if contemplating what he should do now. He glanced toward River Dapple, who was lying still, bleeding from her flanks, and decided to leave. Thunder Stripe waited for a heartbeat before struggling free from the bush which was snagging his fur. He rushed to his mother's side, halting when he heard paw steps at the den entrance. He looked up, fur lying flat as he saw his father rushing in with his sister.

Thunder Stripes carried his brambles over to where his father was working on building the barrier for their den. After helping to bury his mate next to his deceased daughter, Blue Sky, and grieving, Snow Splash decided to add to the den so that predators would be less likely to harm the sheltered cats. He and his kits picked up brambles on the way back to the den.

 **Chapter 2**

Dove Feather sat with her brother under her father's worried gaze. "They'll be two of us." She mewed. "And we both know the territory well."

"You can't just keep bringing us with you. _Someone_ needs to guard our den." Thunder Stripes added. "Besides, an injured cat can't hunt."

Snow Splash glanced at his right forepaw. He had injured it while chasing down a rabbit. He hadn't even realized the rabbit was heading towards a tunnel until he twisted his forepaw in it. Since then, he had trouble putting weight on his paw, and the problem wasn't getting any better.

Snow Splash sighed. His kits were already so smart. "Well. You are 11 moons old…I suppose."

"Yes!" Dove Feather cheered, itching to bring prey back to her father's paws.

"Let's go already!" Thunder Stripes brightened.

"Be careful!" Snow Splash shouted as his kits rushed out of the den.

Dove Feather pitied her father because she knew why he was so cautious. He didn't want to lose another kit, especially not after losing his mate just 5 moons ago.

Dove Feather tried to distract herself, parting her jaws for the scent of prey. Smelling rabbit scent, Dove Feather turned her head to see a rabbit leaving its burrow on the far side of the moor. She tensed her muscles, ready to chase down the rabbit. As the rabbit inched farther and farther from the burrow, Dove Feather crept closer and closer. When the rabbit paused, she gave chase. The rabbit turned around, heading for its tunnel, but it was stopped when another cat emerged, placing its rump over the tunnel entrance.

Dove Feather took advantage of the rabbits shock and leaped with outstretched paws toward it. Her unsheathed claws dug into the rabbit as its blood oozed between them. She lifted the rabbit by its neck and turned to face the fluffy light-gray tom cat with darker legs.

"Nice catch," the stranger mewed. "But I suppose I _did_ help you."

Dove Feather twitched her whiskers. "I have to bring this back to my father."

"Alright." The gray tom purred. "In exchange, I would like to speak with you."

"Um…OK." Dove Feather turned her head and parted her jaws, trying to catch her brother's scent. She spotted Thunder Stripes stalking a squirrel that had wandered onto the moor. The prey will do daring things when leaf bare is approaching.

The tom glanced toward Thunder Stripes. "I'm not alone either," he told her. "I was traveling the moor, the forest, pines, and river with three other cats studying herbs."

"Herbs?" Dove Feather was puzzled. She had never heard that word before.

"Ah, yes. Herbs. My friends and I use herbs to make…medicine, if you will."

"Alright, you 'medicine' cat, why are you telling me this?"

"Well, first of all, my name is Badger Claws. The pines, river, moor, and forest all seem to be occupied. For that reason, we each chose one place to ask to stay so that we can conduct our research."

"Why would my family and I let you stay with us?"

"Because we use our 'medicines' to heal."

Dove Feather thought about her father. "Follow me Badger Claws." Dove Feather turned around, making her way towards the den when she heard a hiss.

 **Chapter 3**

Thunder Stripes had caught his squirrel, only to be barreled on his side by a hissing, brown tabby tom with white patches and blue eyes. The tom was glaring at him now, daring him, no, commanding him to speak.

"I-er...I caught this squirrel! It's mine." Thunder Stripes unsheathed his claws. He would fight for this squirrel if he had to. _My father needs this. Maybe a full belly would soothe his never-ending pain._

The tom stared down at the squirrel. "You hunted this on _our_ territory." He growled.

 _Our?_ Thunder Stripes thought. He parted his jaws and picked up the scent of a she-cat. He turned around to find the calico she-cat glaring at him with her green eyes.

"Over here." The tom called, directing Thunder Stripes' attention away from the she-cat. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. Did you hear what I said _fleabrain?_

Thunder Stripes turned his head back to the tom. "This land doesn't belong to you."

The tom flicked an ear. "Can't you smell the scent markings?"

Thunder Stripes sniffed the air and shook his head.

"That's because you passed our borders fleabrain! Go back to your forest. You need to start claiming your _own_ territory to hunt on." The she-cat reached from behind Thunder Stripes and grabbed the squirrel.

Thunder Stripes' fur bushed and he stood up.

Whatever Thunder Stripes had planned to do was interrupted when his sister came rushing over, tail high, fur bushed, and teeth in a snarl. A long-furred, gray tom followed calmly behind her.

The brown tabby tom turned, looking over Dove Feather to look at the long-furred tom. "Badger Claws."

"Wind Branch."

"Why are you on our territory? You said you would go to the forest after you dropped Ground Bird off at the moor."

"I know. We were just leaving." Badger Claws turned to Dove Feather. "Tell your friend we have to go. This isn't our territory."

Now Thunder Stripes was even more confused. Who was this cat, giving his sister orders? Dove Feather glanced at Thunder Stripes, curling her tail upward, signaling for him to follow.

"But." Thunder Stripes wasn't one to take orders.

"I'll explain on the way to the den." Dove Feather was losing her patience. Badger Claws was bowing his head to Wind Branch, getting ready to leave. Dove Feather started walking off and Thunder Stripes raced to catch up. He figured they would have to catch something in the forest later to make up for what they lost on the moor.

 **Chapter 4**

Snow Splash had anxiously awaited his kits' return. He thought that the kits were taking a bit too long. He started fumbling with his forepaws. He got up, wincing from the pressure on his hind legs, and began half pacing, half limping, around the den.

Suddenly, his kits came through the bramble barrier holding a vole. He was shocked, and a bit disappointed that there was only one piece of prey. They must have gotten sidetracked. His neck fur bristled. "What took you guys so long? You couldn't have spent that entire time hunting only one vole."

Thunder Stripes glanced at Dove Feather. "Dove Feather ran into someone…and so did I."

"Who?" Snow Splash asked anxiously.

"I…ran into…some cats that say they own the moor. They took the squirrel I hunted and told me we should scent mark our own territory in the forest."

Snow Splash calmed down. "I guess it isn't your fault. What is all this new talk about boundaries?"

Before any of the cats could reply to Snow Splash, Badger Claws called from the entrance, "Sorry to interrupt. I've found poppy seeds."

"Who is this?" Snow Splash asked, confused.

"That's who _I_ ran into," replied Dove Feather.

Snow Splash looked at Badger Claws, sniffing him up and down. "What did you say those were again?" Snow Splash asked, pointing his nose towards the leaf Badger Claws was carrying.

Badger Claws set down his leaf, revealing dark round seeds. "Poppy seeds, they're only found in the forest. I've tested them on rats before. Why don't you have a try? You'll be the first cat."

"What are you _mad?_ " Snow Splash glared at the small, dark seeds.

"It'll help your leg." Badger Claws motioned toward Snow Splash's paw. "I promise."

"Other cats trust his friend." Thunder Stripes announced. "I heard the moor cats say that Badger Claws," he motioned toward him, "dropped off a cat named Ground Bird."

"Are these the same cats who suggested the borders?"

"Yeah, but they weren't all that hostile about it. Maybe a little demanding…"

Snow Splash looked at his son. He knew that his son had very good judgement. He bent down to lap up the tiny seeds.

When he was finished, he shared the vole with his kits while Badger Claws went off to catch his own prey. Snow Splash's paw began to numb as he nodded off to sleep, letting his muscles loosen.

When Badger Claws came in with his bird, Thunder Stripes asked to speak with him by the den entrance.

"What is it?" Badger Claws asked.

"I think you should set up your own den in the forest." Thunder Stripes thought for a moment before adding, "Within our boundaries, of course."

"Oh, yes." Badger Claws agreed. "It would be great if I had my own place to store my herbs in."

"Good." Thunder Stripes purred. "Then it's settled." Things seemed like they would be easier from now on, with four cats here again, especially now that Badger Claws was here. Although Thunder Stripes still often grieved for his mother. He thought back to the day when she was pried off his back. He had been fussing at her, not knowing that she was just trying to protect him. And she did protect him. It was he who couldn't protect her.

 **Chapter 5**

It had already been a half-moon since Badger Claws had come to stay with Dove Feather and her kin. Dove Feather would actually miss him. They all would, but Badger's Claw insisted that he must share his findings with the other Medicine Cats. He would be making this journey once a moon every half-moon. What would they do without him?

Dove Feather's thoughts were interrupted by Oak Fur. The tom had joined their group with his sister Rabbit Hop, helping to hunt and maintain borders, in the last quarter moon. He and his sister had been staying in their own dens. "Thunder Stripe suggested I pick someone to hunt with me."

"Oh." Dove Feather tried to hold back her purr. "Of course, I, er, I mean sure." _Wait to go mousebrain, you sure played it cool!_

Oak Fur didn't seem to notice her fumbling with her words. His yellow-green eyes brightened as he headed out with Dove Feather.

Oak Fur pressed close to Dove Feather as they walked out of their camp. He was already beginning to develop the "forest cat smell."

The two cats walked along the border, dropping scent marks here and there. Suddenly, Oak Fur dropped to the ground and started rolling on his back. Dove Feather sat and watched him. He tapped her on the shoulder. She lunged at him, claws sheathed, and started batting at his paws as he batted at hers.

The two young cats didn't even notice when a patrol of river cats approached them. Dove Feather jumped up, startled. She had never seen these cats before.

"Who made the mistake of sending _kits_ on a hunting patrol," mewed the white she-cat, narrowing her green eyes. Dove Feather could tell that this cat was expecting kits by the roundness of her belly.

" I'm 11 ½ moons old!" Dove Feather defended herself.

"Then act like it. I had heard that the forest cats don't take the new boundaries seriously."

"From who?" Oak Fur sat up straight.

"We encountered the moor cats' patrol yesterday," announced a young, pale ginger she-cat.

"Oh." Dove Feather was at a loss for words. _Mouse dung, Thunder Stripes ruined our reputation during the squirrel incident!_

"Anyways," the white she-cat continued, "Wind Branch also thought it would be a good idea to discuss other important matters at some sort of gathering, like what the Medicine Cats are doing right now. We were coming to tell you to tell your leader to meet us at the four trees just across the dirt path on the edge of the forest."

"Ok. Will do." Dove Feather nodded and waved goodbye to the white she-cat with her tail. But there was still one problem, the forest cats didn't seem to have a leader. Dove Feather decided to worry about it when she got back to camp. For now, she would brush pelts with Oak Fur and she would feel OK.

 **Alright guys, let me know how you like this series so far. In part 2 the forest cats will choose a leader and meet at fourtrees. You can also expect several, healthy kits and an omen from Starclan in the future! The allegiances will be split up into territorial groups by the second story. I'm thinking of wrapping this all up in 3 stories.**


End file.
